Heechan in Wonderland
by BuBul
Summary: [SUSPENDU]Lors d'une mission, les Gboys sont sauvés de justesse par un lapin blanc... à force de parler de Bunny de Play Boy aussi...


**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** Heechan in Wonderland /01

**Base : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **Délire, rien de logique, OOC, pouillage de Heero… Lapin en vadrouille. lol.

**Couple(s) : **Aucune originalité, toujours les mêmes.

**Disclamer :** J'y ai cru un moment. Ils étaient à moi, ils étaient à la maison. Leur uniforme se composait uniquement d'un string et d'un nœud papillon… Et je me suis réveillée… J'vous raconte pas la grosse déprime après.

Avertissements : Gros délire et vilains mots.

La Parole à l'Autrice :

Mai (toute contente) « Nouveau délire ! »

Wufei « On a remarqué ! Merci ! »

Mai « Ben pourquoi tu boudes, Fei ? Tu vas pas être trop traumatisé dans c'te fic. De quoi tu te plains ?»

Wufei (pète une durite) « WU-FEI, stupide onna ! »

Mai (menaçante) « Eh ! Parles-moi bien sinon j'risque de m'intéresser à ton cas ! … Perso à la con, va ! »

Wufei « Eyh ! »

Mai « J'vais mettre au death, moi… Ya que ça pour les calmer, d'façon. Et crois-moi, tu vas en bouffer ! Nabot ! »

Duo « Euh… Fei, j'crois qu'tu t'es vraiment mis dans la merde, là. »

Wufei « WU-FEI ! »

Duo (attrapant Wufei par la main) « Mais oui. Viens, on va te donner tes gouttes… Ca ira mieux après… »

Wufei (perdu) « Vrai ? »

Duo « Mais, oui. »

Mai (très fière) « Tous mes G-boys sont sous traitements depuis que je m'en sers… Mwah mwah mwah. »

Duo (blasé) « Et t'en est fière? »

Mai « Assez, oui. »

Duo (désespéré) « Pourquoi tant de cruauté, Mon Dieu ! »

Voix d'outretombe « Parce que comme ça, elle me fout la paix et elle va psychoter plus loin. »

Duo (mécontent) « Ah, bah bravo ! »

Voix d'outre-tombe « Eh! Ya pas marquer "couillon" (indiquant son front) ! Tu l'as bien regardé! Elle est terrible. »

Duo « Pas une raison. T'as quand même pas peur d'elle ? »

Voix d'outretombe « prrrrlllllll » (tire la langue)

Duo « Sans commentaire. »

Heechan in Wonderland

Chapitre Premier :

« Par Nataku… COMMENT CASE FAIT QU'ON EST ENFERME DANS UNE CELLULE DE OZ A CAUSE D'UNE BON SANG DE BONSOIR DE SERPILLIERE A LA CON ! »

« Fei, arrête de gueuler comme un veau. Ca changera rien à la situation. »

« JE NE GUEULE PAS ! »

« Mais nan, Fei. Mais, nan. »

Voulant détourner la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, Quatre les dirige vers une discussion plus constructive :

« Quelqu'un aurait-il une suggestion pour nous faire échapper de cette cellule ? »

Un grand silence est la réponse collective.

« Bien. Alors j'attends de vous que vous gardiez votre calme et que vous réfléchissiez à notre futur évasion. »

Les quatre autres garçons se demandent s'il rêvent ou si le ton du petit blond n'était pas un peu menaçant et un brin hystérique.

§§

Duo avait cessé de tourmenter le chinois depuis seulement trois minutes et il s'ennuyait déjà.  
Alors qu'il était affalé contre un mur, ses camarades le voit soudain se redresser, aux abois.

« Un problème, Duo ? » interroge le petit blond, tendu.

« Chut ! » lui intime le natté, toujours dans l'expectative. « J'crois qu'j'ai entendu du bruit. »

« Mais bien sûr ! » grogne Wufei, exaspéré.

Quelques secondes passent et la porte de leur prison explose, pour achever sa trajectoire contre le mur d'en face, n'écrasant personne au passage, Ô miracle.

Les cinq garçons sont sur le qui-vive, n'attendant aucune aide de la part de leur mentor.

Une rafale d'arme automatique ainsi que des cris d'agonie se chargent de sortir les G-boys de leur torpeur. Ils retrouvent rapidement leur professionnalisme.

Heero est le premier sur le seuil de la porte quand il se retrouve propulsé de nouveau à l'intérieur.

Avec tous ces nuages de poussières, la visibilité est quasi nulle.

Tous les regards convergent sur l'entrée…

La vue est des plus étonnante.

Une jeune fille, pour le moins dévêtue, est appuyée contre le chambranle et canarde sans plus de cérémonie, toute cible potentielle qui croise sa ligne de mire.

Leur « sauveur » porte un uniforme de Bunny noir, avec les oreilles et la petite queue ainsi que de longues cuissardes qui lui arrivent à mi-cuisse.

Se demandant s'il est en plein délire, Heero s'entend dire à voix haute ce qu'il aurait dû se contenter de penser (et encore !) :

« C'est quoi c'délire ? Pincez-moi, je rêve ! »

Trowa s'exécute et on entend un son qui ne devrait pas provenir du Perfect Soldier : un glapissement. ùù. MDR. Heero : Omaeo wo korosu ! Mai : Ouais, ben prend un ticket et dans la file d'attente, comme les autres !ùù

La jeune femme se retourne et lâche contrariée :

« Ben quoi, j'suis sortie direct du boulot ! J'ai pas eu le temps d'me changer. T'en as de bonne, toi ! »

Les adolescents finissent par se demander sérieusement si Oz ne serait pas en train d'expérimenter une nouvelle drogue hallucinogène sur eux.

La petite Bunny s'impatiente, tout en continuant ses exécutions sommaires à grands renforts d'Uzzi :

« Ohhhh ! Enlevez-vous les doigts du cul et BOUGEZ-VOUS ! »

Elle balance un sac au milieu de la pièce, bourré d'armes en tout genre : du simple couteau, en passant par des flingues et pour finir avec des grenades. Les garçons s'emparent des munitions, la jeune fille rajoute :

« Et vous tirez pas dans les pieds avec, les filles ! »

Heero, une arme dans les mains semblent être le premier à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il braque la Bunny et lui demande d'un ton polaire :

« Identifiez-vous ! »

La jeune femme dégoupille une grenade, la balargue dans le couloir et se retourne :

« On a peut être d'autres choses à foutre, tu crois pas ! »

Le japonais s'entête :

« Identifiez-vous ou je devrais vous abattre ! »

« Mais qu'est qui m'a fichu un crétin pareil… D'accord…Hm… Comment il a dit déjà le vilain pas beau à qui j'ai parlé… Avec un nom à la con… Et pis une tronche à traumatiser les gosses… »

Duo goguenard :

« Je crois avoir reconnu le portrait de J, là. »

La petite Bunny acquiesce :

« Ouais, c'est ça. J ! »

Quatre intervient à son tour :

« Cela ne nous avance pas plus, Madame… »

La jeune fille lui lance un regard de travers :

« Mademoiselle ! »

« Euh… Oui, d'accord… (raclement de gorge) Vous a t'on confié un code ou un mot de passe ? Vous devez comprendre que l'on ne peut vous suivre comme ça. »

« Ouais. Y m'a dit de dire… Hm… Une phrase à la con… Ah, oui ! « Qu'ils me haïssent, pourvu qu'ils me craignent ». J'ai bon ? »

Les quatre autres interrogent Heero du regard, ce dernier hoche sèchement de la tête et lui dit :

« On te suit. »

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Au fait, appelez-moi Al. Allez, go ! »

§§

La jeune fille parvient à tracer sa route, malgré les troupes d'Oz, avec un attrait certains pour les explosifs.

A un carrefour, elle stoppe, se colle au mur et fait signe aux garçons de faire de même.

Al sort une toute petite télécommande de son décolleté (ùù.lol.ùù) et appuie sur un bouton rouge.

La base tremble de manière inquiétante et l'alarme augmente de volume, jusqu'à faire vibrer les tympans. La Bunny semble dans un état extatique, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, appuyée sur le mur. Aux G-boys qui l'interrogent du regard pour savoir ce qu'elle a, elle répond avec un grand sourire,avec un clin d'oeil:

« Meilleur qu'un orgasme. » avant de reprendre son chemin vers la sortie.

A ses quelques mots, Quatre devient tout rouge, Duo se fend la poire comme un malade, Wufei lève les yeux et grommelle « Onna dépravée » et les deux autres se contentent de la suivre.

§§

Une fois à l'extérieur, un 4x4 les attends, moteur en route.

Al prend le volant et écrase le champignon sans se retourner pour savoir si tout le monde est installé.

Tout le monde ne l'était pas et quand elle jette un rapide coup d'œil à ses passagers dans le rétroviseur, c'est une vision des plus comique, qui s'offre à elle.

Un amas d'êtres humains se trouve sur les banquettes. On ne parvient pas à distinguer à qui est quoi. Le tout agrémenté de grognement de douleur et de « Vire ton pied de là ! », « C'est à qui le coude que j'ai dans les côtes ? », « Lèves-toi, bordel ! T'es pas un poids plume ! » « Si j'veux d'abord ! Et puis, parles-moi comme il faut ! »…

La Bunny se permet un sourire moqueur.

§§

A une trentaine de kilomètres, en pleine rase campagne.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! »

Al freine d'un coup sec et enchaîne :

« Vous descendez ! »

Quatre tente de la raisonner :

« Mais… »

Al (hurlant) « Ya pas de mais qui tienne ! Tout le monde, dehors ! »

Les G-boys s'exécutent, sous la menace d'un Uzzi.

« Votre point de rendez-vous est à 20 kilomètres. Je serais vous, je me grouillerais pour être à l'heure, sinon les gars, qui sont chargés de vous récupérer, ont ordre de partir sans vous. » Elle lance un GPS dans les mains de Duo. « Sur ce, à jamais ! »

Et Al démarre sur les chapeaux de roues.

Tout le monde se met à regarder le natté de travers.

« Ben quoi ? C'est quand même pas ma faute si elle a pas aimé mon répertoire… »

« Des chansons paillardes comme celles dont tu nous a fait part, ne devrait pas être considérées comme de l'art mais comme de la pollution auditive grossière, Maxwell ! »

« Scuse moi, Fei. Mais si on s'est fait virer, c'est p't'être aussi parce que t'as pas arrêté de gueuler comme un putois… »

« Comment ça ? Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! Si tu cessais d'empoisonner nos existences avec tes sempiternelles imbécillités, tout se serait bien passer… »

Quatre (a qui la moutarde commence à monter au nez) « SILENCE ! »

Duo (éberlué) « Ca va, Quat-chan ? »

Quatre (tout rouge (de colère)) « Mieux quand vous vous taisez ! » Il attrape le GPS et l'enclenche « Maintenant, si ça ne dérange personne, on pourrait peut être commencé à avancer ! »

Duo (les yeux exorbités) « Tout ce que tu veux, Quatre. »

L'arabe précède le reste du groupe sur la route.

Duo (aux autres) « Qu'est qui lui prend ? Y nous fait quoi, là ? »

Trowa « Ben, peut être qu'il en a marre d'vos conneries ! »

Duo (boudant) « Méchant, Tro. »

Quatre (hystérique) « Et dépêchez-vous ! »

Ainsi « encouragés », les quatre adolescent accélèrent la cadence.

Game Over or Continue ?


End file.
